Kaito KID x Shinichi Kudo OneShots!
by Shadowphinix
Summary: Viele kleine KID/Shinichi Storys, mit spezial Kapiteln in welchen die Paare: Toichi x Yusaku, Saguru x Shinichi und noch andere vorkommen.
1. Winterliebe

Ich habe die FF selbstständig und ohne abzukupfern geschrieben. Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Charakteren von Detektiv Conan liegen bei Gosho Aoyama

Es ist Winter in Tokyo und im Polizei Hauptgebäude ist eine Warnung von KID reingekommen und prompt steht auch schon Nakamori von der KID Sondersektion im Haus, auch Shinichi ist anwesend während Megure und Mori die Nachricht rumreichten.

_**Warnung an die Polizei, ich werde heute bei Tagesende,**_

_**der Venus ihr Symbol stellen,**_

_**die Spiegel des Himmels wird meine Bühne sein.**_

_**Gezeichnet**_

_**Kaito KID**_

Shinichi hatte das Rätsel schnell gelöst, doch würde er nicht im Traum daran denken der Soko -KID auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen.

Am Abend waren alle Polizisten, Megure, Nakamori und Kogoro Mori beim Museum während Shinichi sich im Wald welcher in der nähe des Museums war versteckte, dort war auch ein See und Shinichi wartete nur noch auf seinen Rivalen.

Wenig später hörte er auch schon die Sirenen der Polizeiwagen doch diese bewegten sich vom Wald fort, doch Shinichi blieb wo er war denn KID würde 100% hier hin kommen. Um einen besseren Ausblick zu bekommen kletterte er auf einen Baum und setzte sich auf einen für stabilen Ast, dieser war aber über dem See und als sich Shinichi vorlehnte um nach KID Ausschau zu halten, brach der Ast und Shinichi fiel ins Wasser welches natürlich eis kalt war.

Er schaffte es sich aus den Wasser zu ziehen, doch kaum an Land wurde er von zwei starken Armen in die Höhe gehoben, er hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren also hob er den Kopf und sah geradewegs in zwei blaue Augen, das einte wurde jedoch von einem Monokel verdeckt.

„Na mein Meisterdetektiv, ist es nicht ein bisschen zu kalt zum schwimmen?"

„KID!?" Shinichi wollte schreien doch die Kälte verhinderte diese, KID währenddessen grinste nur überlegen.

„Zu diensten mein Meisterdetektiv, also wirklich Shinichi jetzt bist du ganz nass"

„Das ist allein deine Schuld, du miese Die…b" das letzte Wort war nur noch geflüstert bevor Shinichi das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Shinichi wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, merkte er als erstes das er in seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer lag, das nächste waren die Kopfschmerzen und die schmerzen seines Herzens.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe und seine Schwester trat in Zimmer, das erste was sie tat war die Vorhänge zurück zu ziehen und schaute danach ihrem Bruder lächelnd ins Gesicht welches unter der Decke hervor schaute.

„Na wie geht's dir kleiner?" dabei grinste sie leicht, doch Shinichi ignorierte die Frage,

„Oh so schlimm, weißt du was, du trinkst jetzt diesen Tee und nachher bringe ich dir noch etwas Suppe rauf damit du wieder warm bekommst, im Winter schwimmen also wir… Shinichi?" in Shinichis Augen hatten sich Tränen gebildet und das beunruhigte Kira da Shinichi nur weinte wenn was wirklich schlimmes passiert war. Sie eilte zu ihm und setzte sich aufs Bett wo sie sofort von Shinichi umarmt wurde, sein Kopf lag auf ihrem Schoss.

„Hey Shinichi was ist passiert? Ok ja ich weiss das KID dich nach Hause gebracht hat, nachdem du zusammengebrochen bist aber…" sie beendete ihren Satz nicht da Shinichi ganz leise etwas wimmerte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, es schmerzt so sehr mein Herz hält das nicht mehr aus, immer wieder diese höhnenden Worte, das spöttische grinsen und nun breche ich noch vor IHM zusammen ER muss mich für einen totalen Versager halten" und schon kamen wieder neue Tränen und Kira dämmerte es langsam was ihr Bruder ihr sagen wollte, sie hatte es zwar geahnt doch war sich nicht sicher gewesen.

„Die Liebe ist grausam, ich habe es schon geahnt das du dich ihn IHN verliebt hast" bei diesen Worten schaute Shinichi seine Schwester geschockt an, diese strich ihm aber nur sanft lächelnd über die nasse Wange, er wollte gerade etwas sagen doch sie legte nur einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Nicht nur ich habe es geahnt auch Shiho, denn immer wen ER einen Raubzug erfolgreich beendet hatte und du nach Hause kamest waren deine Augen ganz stumpf, aber das wird schon vertrau mir" damit lächelte sie, ihren Bruder munter zu und Shinichi hatte auf einmal das Gefühl als ob seine Schwester wirklich recht hatte, er wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. Genau dann kam Shiho mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer und Shinichi ass die Suppe während seine Mitbewohnerin und seine Schwester ebenfalls was assen, danach legte er sich wieder hin und die beiden Ladys verliessen das Zimmer nur um sich in der Bibliothek vor den Kamin zu setzten.

„Was hast du jetzt vor Kira?" dabei schaute Shiho ihre beste Freundin an doch diese, blickte einfach weiter ins Feuer.

„Abwarten, ich habe das Gefühl das wir heute noch ein Wunder erleben" damit erhob sie sich lächelnd aus dem Sessel und ging in ihr Zimmer, dabei lies sie eine ebenfalls lächelnde Shiho zurück die sich nun aber auch erhob und in ihr Zimmer ging um etwas zu arbeiten.

Kira hatte in dieser Zeit ihr Zimmer erreicht, nachdem sie ihre Türe geschlossen hatte bemerkte sie, dass sie einen Gast hatte, dieser hockte auf ihrem Bett und putzte sich das Gefieder, bei diesem Bild musste sie lächeln, das konnte nur bedeuten das ER schon hier war, also ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und begann ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Währendessen erwachte Shinichi wieder aus seinem Schlaf und merkte, dass ein warmer Körper neben ihm lag, sofort war er hell wach und setzte sich auf nur um mit einem schmerzhaften stöhnen wieder in die Kissen zu sinken, die Person neben ihm lachte nur leise doch dieses lachen war wie ein Messerstich in Shinichi's Herzen. Den neben ihm lag das Gesicht auf einer Hand abgestützt Kaito KID und grinste seinen Erzrivalen an, dieser drehte ihm aber nur den Rücken zu und zog die Deckte über seinen Kopf. Diese Geste verwirrte den Meisterdieb doch schon etwas, denn sonst war Shinichi immer schlagfertig, er setzte sich also auf und schaute auf das Deckenbündel hinunter.

„Wa ist den mit dir los mein Meisterdetektiv?"

„Verschinde einfach KID ich habe keine Lust mit dir zu streiten" hörte KID die gedämpfte Stimme des Meisterdetektiven und könnte schwören das die Stimme sehr verletzt klang.

„Und wenn ich aber nicht verschwinden will?" fragte er ganz frech zurück,

„HAU EINFACH AB!" dieser Satz brachte das Fass zum überlaufen und KID griff nach der Decke zog sie von Shinichi herunter, dieser schaute ihn nur geschockt an und wollte schon fluchtartig das Bett verlassen.

Doch KID verhinderte dies indem er Shinichi's Handgelenke packte und ihn auf den Rücken drehte und ihn damit auf dem Bett und unter ihm fest pinnte, doch was er nun in Shinichis Gesicht sah liess seine Augen geschockt weiten.

Shinichi schaute ihn mit tränen verschmierten Gesicht an, als Shinichi bemerkte das er weinte drehte er seinen Kopf auf die Seite und schloss seine Augen,

„Wieso bist du hier, hast du mich noch nicht genug verletzt, gedemütigt, ich kann nicht mehr" damit flossen noch mehr Tränen aus seinen geschlossenen Augen, KID's Augen bekamen nun auch einen traurigen Glanz.

„Ich wollte die niemals demütigen mein Meisterdetektiv, sag's mir Shinichi wie habe ich dich verletzt ich ha…"

„ICH LIEBE DICH DU IDIOT DOCH…" als Shinichi realisierte was er da preisgegeben hatte wurde er rot und noch mehr Tränen rannten seine Wangen hinunter, auch wollte er seinen Kopf wieder wegdrehen doch eine weisse Hand packte sein Kinn und zwang ihn in das Gesicht von KID zu schauen, dieser senkte sein Gesicht und seine Lippen trafen die von Shinichi. Dieser riss geschockt seine Augen auf und versuchte sich nun von KID zu lösen, diese hob nun seinen Kopf und schaute lächelnd in Shinichis Gesicht,

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Meisterdetektiv, doch ich wollte warten bis du dich mir öffnest, es war nie meine Absicht dich zu verletzten" zum beweiss das er es ernst meint legte er seinen Umhang und seinen Hut auf den Boden, danach schaute er wieder in Shinichis Gesicht.

„D…Du liebst m…mi…mich? Kein Spiel?"

„Nein mein geliebter Meisterdetektiv kein Spiel" damit senkte er seinen Kopf erneut und verwickelte Shinichi in einen zärtlichen Kuss, diesen erwiderte Shinichi mit ganzer Liebe und bald wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und hoffnungsloser, KID hatte Shinichis Arme losgelassen um sich besser ab zu stützen, Shinichi hingegen warf seine Arme um den Hals seines geliebten Diebes und zog ihn noch mehr zu sich. Als sich die beiden wegen Sauerstoffsmangel lösen mussten, legte sich KID neben Shinichi und zog diesen an seine Brust. Shinichi kuschelte sich nur zu gerne an die starke Brust seines Geliebten.

„Ich liebe dich KID"

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Meisterdetektiv" danach gab er Shinichi noch einen sanften Kuss als sie sich lösten schlief Shinichi lächelnd in den armen seines Liebsten ein und auch KID lächelte endlich konnte er sein Juwel in den Armen halten, nun schloss auch er die Augen und folgte seinem Engel in die Welt der Träume. Vor dem Fenster schneite es ganz sanft und durch das Fenster sahen sie aus wie Kirschblüten.

Ich freue mich über eure Kommentare.

Lg, eure Shadowphinix


	2. Doktor-Spielchen

Shinichi konnte es einfach nicht glauben, Kaito KID und Kaito Lilith wollten einen grossen Coup landen und was machte er? Genau er lag mit einer Grippe ihm Bett und hatte zu allem Übel von seiner Schwester Bettruhe verordnet bekommen.

Aber davon lies sich Shinichi nicht abhalten, er hatte schon einen Plan und zum Glück waren Shiho und Lilia heute Abend ausser Haus, doch bis dahin musste er so tun als würde er schmollen, sonst würde Lilia noch verdacht schöpfen.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, öffnete sich seine Schlaffzimmertüre und das Grauen schritt persönlich hinein.

„Ach komm schon, nimmst du mir diese Bettruhe etwa immer noch übel? Es ist doch besser das du hierbleibst anstatt beim Coup der beiden Diebe zusammenzubrechen, dann hätte Nakamori etwas gegen dich, er ist ja jetzt schon nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen, wenn ich dich an da…."

„Ist ja gut, schon verstanden, ich bleibe schön im Bett zufrieden?" antwortete Shinichi und unterbrach so seine Schwester in ihrer Predigt was diese aber nur schmunzelnd entgegen nahm.

„Also gut, Shiho und ich sind dann weg, wir sehen uns morgen, gute Besserung" damit gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging aus dem Zimmer, Shinichi hörte kurz darauf wie die beiden Frauen lachend das Haus verliessen. Er schaute auf die Uhr, ihm blieben noch ca. 40 Minuten bevor die beiden Diebe zuschlagen würden, schnell war er angezogen und machte sich auf den Weg, nicht ahnend dass ihn jemand beobachtet.

Als er auf dem Dach vom Museum in welches die beiden Diebe einbrechen wollten war, versteckte er sich in einer kleinen Nische und wartete.

Währendessen besprachen die beiden Diebe, alles noch einmal als auch schon Liliths Falke auftauchte und auf ihrer Schulter landet,

„Na meine Schöne?" nahm dabei die kleine Kamera ab und schaute sich die Bilder an,

„Also wie erwartet, viele Polizisten und drei Detektive"

„Wieso drei? Kommt Shinichi etwa nicht?" fragte KID verwirrt, Lilith antwortete ohne aufzuschauen: „Nein der liegt zuhause ihm Bett, er hat sich ne dicke Grippe wegen dir eingefangen und ich habe ihm Bettruhe verordnet, zum Glück hört er auf….mich, ne das glaub ich jetzt aber nicht"

„Er hat nicht auf dich gehört oder meine liebe Lilith" sagte KID mit breitem grinsen während Lilith nur wütend die Kamera versorgte und leise fluchte.

„Hmm, Planänderung, ich zieh den Coup alleine durch und du schnappst dir Shinichi, du kannst ihn nachhause bringen" meinte die Meisterdiebin entschlossen als KID ihr empört widersprechen wollte hielt sie ihm den Mund zu und flüsterte:

„Er ist wegen dir Krank, also pflegst du ihn wieder gesund, ausserdem solltet ihr euch aussprechen, eure Gefühle habt ihr euch gegenseitig gestanden aber mehr war da nicht also nutze diese Chance" damit lächelte sie den Meisterdieb lieb an welcher ein bisschen rot um die Nase wurde und auch grinste, danach machten sich die beiden Diebe auf den Weg.

Shinichi hingegen wartete geduldig in seinem Versteck, aber langsam wurde ihm kalt, doch schon hörte er wie die Polizisten anfingen zu schreien, er wollte gerade aus seinem Versteck raus treten um die beiden Diebe zu empfangen als er auch schon mit dem Rücken wieder an die Wand und seine Hände neben seinen Kopf an die Wand gepresst wurden.

„Solltest du nicht ihm Bett liegen mein geliebter Detektiv?" flüsterte ihm jemand ins Ohr,

„KID!"

„Ganz genau, und du warst sehr unanständig, das muss bestrafft werden" grinste KID worauf Shinichi versuchte sich zu befreien, er konnte sich nämlich denken was der andere vorhatte.

Doch dummerweise machte sich genau jetzt sein Fieber bemerkbar und Shinichi sank leicht zusammen wurde aber von zwei starken Armen gehalten.

„Na was habe ich gesagt, so ein böser Junge" Shinichi wollte gerade etwas erwidern doch schon hatte KID seine Lippen mit den seinigen verschlossen, er wollte sich befreien doch ihm fehlte die Kraft und die Luft wurde auch immer knapper bis er schlussendlich ohnmächtig in KIDs Armen hängen blieb welcher ihn mit Leichtigkeit hochhob.

Mit seiner wertvollen Fracht machte er sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Kudos, er wusste das Lilia (Lilith) und Shiho nicht vor morgen zurück waren, beim Haus angekommen öffnete er mit dem Ersatzschlüssel die Türe und brachte Shinichi in sein Zimmer und legte ihn auf das Bett, danach zog er ihm die Sachen aus und den Pyjama an, nun verliess er das Zimmer um alles vorzubereiten.

Als Shinichi wieder zu sich kam war er alleine in seinem Zimmer, was ihn aber nicht überraschte, KID war ja schon mal bei ihm gewesen und das er nun nicht da war, war auch nichts neues was Shinichi doch ein bisschen traurig stimmte. Als er aufstehen wollte musste er kurz inne halten da ihm etwas schwindlig wurde,

*Ich hätte vielleicht doch zuhause bleiben sollen.*

Als seine Sicht wieder klar war stand er auf und ging in die Küche um sich einen Tee zu machen, der Tee war gerade fertig und Shinichi wollte schon einen Schluck trinken als es an der Türe klingelte, leise murrend stellte er die Tasse auf den Tisch und schlurfte zur Türe. Als er die Türe öffnete, wollte er sie am liebsten wieder zuschlagen doch sein Besucher war schneller und vor allem stärker, sich bewusst das es keinen Sinn hatte liess er schlussendlich seinen Besucher herein, welcher die Türe hinter sich schloss und verriegelte.

„Was willst du schon wieder KID und was soll diese Verkleidung?"

„Wie ich sehe geht es dir schon besser mein kleiner Detektiv, aber du solltest trotzdem nicht das Bett verlassen" tadelte sein Besucher ihn,

„Ich habe dich was gefragt?" langsam wurde Shinichi wütend,

*Was glaubt dieser Dieb eigentlich wer er ist*

„Na was glaubst du wohl, ich bin schuld das du Krank bist also pflege ich dich auch gesund und nun ab ins Bett mit dir, sonst wird der Onkel Doktor noch böse" damit hob der sich als Arzt verkleidete KID, seinen kleinen reklamierenden Patienten auf seine Arme und trug ihn wieder in dessen Schlafzimmer wo er ihn, in sein Bett verfrachtete und mit der Decke zudeckte.

Shinichi hingegen war das alles total peinlich, weil er sich total wohl und geborgt in der Nähe seines Diebes fühlte, „So dann wohlen wir doch mal fühlen ob du Fieber hast" damit legte KID, Shinichi seine Hand auf die Stirn was diesen ein leises Keuchen entlockte. Dieses lies KID verdutzt die Hand heben und Shinichi erröten und da fielen beiden die Schuppen von den Augen. Wenn man krank ist der Körper leicht empfindlich, diese Erkenntnis lies KID grinsen und Shinichi noch röter werden, dieser versuchte sich unter die Decke zu retten doch KID war schneller. Er schnappte sich Shinichis Hände und pinnte sie neben seinen Kopf aufs Bett, dann kroch er über seinen kleinen Patienten.

„Na na Shinichi, du weisst doch wenn man krank ist muss viel schwitzen damit der Körper wieder Gesund wird und wie kann man besser schwitzen als bei Bettsport für Erwachsene? Keine Angst ich werde sanft sein, ich liebe dich Shinichi, lass mich dich lieben" damit verschloss KID, Shinichis Lippen ganz zärtlich mit den seinen. Als er merkte das Shinichi den Kuss erwiderte, liess er dessen Hände los und begann langsam Shinichis Nachthemd auf zu knöpfen, als alle Knöpfe offen waren lösten sie auch den Kuss und Shinichi stemmte seine Hände gegen die Schultern seines Diebes.

„Bitte spiel nicht mit mir KID ich…", „Schhh Shinichi ich habe dir doch gesagt ich liebe dich, ich würde nie mit dir spielen, das verspreche ich dir" damit küsste er ihn nochmal zärtlich bevor seine Lippen zum Hals seines kleinen Detektiven wanderten. Um seinem Dieb noch mehr Platz zu machen legte Shinichi seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite. KID nutzte diese Chance und saugte sich an Shinichis Halsbeuge fest, was diesem ein keuchen endlockte, als sich dort ein dunkelroter Fleck abzeichnete biss KID zu um Shinichi als Sein zu markieren. Der Biss erregte Shinichi noch mehr und er musste sich eine Hand auf den Mund pressen um nicht zu laut zu stöhnen, diese Geste brachte KID dazu zu grinsen, er schnappte sich Shinichis Hand und entfernte sie von dessen Lippen.

„Lass deine Stimme ruhig raus Tantei-kun, lass mich deine Schreie der Lust hören" und zum Beweis, biss KID, Shinichi nochmal in die Halsbeuge nur dieses Mal fester was Shinichi einen kleinen Lustschrei entlockte. Nun wanderten seine Lippen weiter zur Brust wo sie die Nippel verwöhnten bis diese sich aufrichteten und ganz leicht rot waren, Shinichi wären dessen hatte seine Hände in den Lacken gekrallt und warf seinen Kopf hin und her.

Sein Verstand hatte sich schon lange verabschiedet diese Gefühle welche KID in ihm hervor rief waren unbeschreiblich, dieser war währenddessen bei Shinichis Hose angekommen und zog sie ihm langsam aus. Jedes freigewordene Fleckchen Haut wurde mit KIDs Lippen erkundet, dabei liess er Shinichis Erregung grossräumig aus. Al Shinichi ganz Nackt unter seinem Dieb lag, hob KID seinen Kopf und besah sich sein Meisterwerk und was er sah gefiel ihm ausserordentlich. Sein Geliebter sah wie sie reine Sünde aus, sein Körper zitterte vor Lust, die Augen lustverhangen, einen sanften Hauch von Rot auf den Wangen und bebende Lippen die ihn anflehten weiter zu machen. Dies liess sich der Dieb nicht zweimal sagen, mit einem räuberischen Blick fiel er über Shinichi her wie eine Raubkatze die gerade ihre Beute erlegte. Heiss und Innig küssten sie sich während Shinichi versuchte seinen Herzensdieb von dessen Kleider zu befreien, was dieser aber geschickt verhinderte indem er die Hände seines Geliebten packte und sie mit seiner Krawatte am Bettgestell festband nicht zu fest den er wollte seinen Liebsten ja nicht verletzen. Danach entkleidete sich KID selbst wurde dabei aber aufmerksam von Shinichi beobachtet dessen Atem immer schwere wurde und als sich der Dieb seiner Hose entledigte wurde Shinichi noch röter und auf seinem Glied bildeten sich die ersten Lusttropfen, diese Reaktion blieb KID natürlich nicht verborgen und auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen.

Als er nun ebenfalls Nackt war, legte er sich zwischen Shinichis Beine und liebkoste mit seinen Lippen dessen Männlichkeit während er mit seinen Händen die kleine Dose Gleitcreme öffnete die er zuvor aus seiner Hosentasche nahm. In diese tauchte er drei Finger, als diese genug eingeschmiert waren wanderten sie zu Shinichis Geheimen Eingang wo KID seinen einen Finger in seinen Geliebten versenkte. Dies reichte um Shinichi kommen zulassen, KID schluckte alles was sein Geliebter ihm gab, als er alles runter geschluckt hatte erhob er sich wieder und beugte sich zu Shinichis Ohr hinunter. In der zwischen Zeit war er mit seinem zweiten Finger in seinen Liebsten eingedrungen und da Shinichi nach seinem Höhepunkt sehr empfindlich ist, wurde er durch das Gefühl des zweiten Fingers seines Geliebten augenblicklich wieder hart, was ihn wiederum zum erröten brachte da es ihm peinlich war.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein mein Liebster, lass dich fallen, gib dich mir hin und ich werde dich zu den Sternen bringen" um seiner Worte zu unterstreichen küsste er Shinichi mit all seiner Leidenschaft und Liebe di er hatte und Shinichi erwiderte diesen Kuss mit der genau gleichen Leidenschaft und Liebe, währenddessen drang KID mit dem dritten Finger in seinen Detektiven ein.

Als sie lösten schauten sich beide in die Augen: „Shinichi vertraust du mir?", als Shinichi diese Worte vernahm lächelte er seinen Dieb zärtlich an und erwiderte: „Ja mein Dieb der Nacht, ich gehöre nur dir, heile mich und mach mich zu deinem." Das reichte KID vollkommen und er die Krawatte um Shinichis Hände und entzog ihm seine Finger, nur um an deren Stelle mit seiner Männlichkeit einzudringen. Shinichi bog seinen Rücken durch und krallte sich wie eine Katze in KIDs Rücken fest, denn das Gefühl so ausgefühlt zu sein und dieser süsslicher Schmerz waren atemberaubend. Als er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte bewegte er seine Hüfte gegen die von KID was diesen ein leises erregtes keuchen entlockte, dann begann er sich langsam in Shinichi zu bewegen. Doch das ging Shinichi zu langsam, „Ahh KID b..bi…bitte schneller sei… ahh sei der Dieb meiner Leidenschaft" diese Worte gaben KID's Selbstbeherrschung den Rest und er verstärkte und beschleunigte seine Stösse. Als er seinen Winkel änderte traf er Shinichis Lustpunkt was diesen hemmungslos stöhnen lässt und auch KID liess alle Hemmungen fallen und er liebte Shinichi mit all seiner Leidenschaft, dieser hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen lassen da er seinem Orgasmus immer näher kam und auch KID war nicht mehr weit von seiner Erlösung entfernt.

Er beschleunigte seine Stösse nochmals und beugte sich mit seinen Lippen zum Hals seines Geliebten hinunter um sich dort festzusaugen. Mit einem letzten kraftvollen stoss schickte er Shinichi über die Klippe der Lust, dieser schrie den Namen seinen Geliebten während KID sich in Shinichis Hals verbiss. So ineinander verschlungen lagen sie nun auf den Lacken und wurden vom Licht des Vollmondes erhellt, als sie beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren lösten sich die beiden Liebenden und KID zog sich aus Shinichi zurück nur um sich neben ihn fallen zulassen und ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen wo Shinichi seinen Kopf auf der breiten Brust seines geliebten Diebes legte und dessen Herzschlag lauschte.

„KID?"

„Hmm, was liegt dir auf der Seele Shinichi?"

„Wie ist dein richtiger Name, bitte ich will…." KID hatte ihm zärtlich einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt.

„Shinichi, ich liebe dich und auch will mit dir zusammen sein, doch noch ist es zu früh das du meinen wahre Identität kennst, das soll nicht heissen das ich dir nicht vertraue." Damit küsste er sanft Shinichis Stirn, dieser war zwar etwas traurig aber er verstand KID und vertraute ihm.

„Bleibst du aber trotzdem hier und bist auch noch hier wen ich aufwache?" nun schaute er in die Augen seines Diebes, diese lächelte ihn liebevoll an und beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinunter um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

„wenn es dein Wunsch ist werde ich bleiben, doch nun schlaff" das reichte Shinichi und er schmiegte sich noch mehr an KID bevor er seine Augen schloss und auch gleich ihm Traumland war, KID hingegen deckte sie beide noch mit der Decke zu bevor auch er einschlief und seinen Liebsten ins Traumland folgte.

Als Shinichi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war er immer noch in den armen seines Liebsten welcher ihn liebevoll beobachtete was ihn wiederum zum erröten brachte, Shinichis Fieber war gesunken und nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten und KID die Bettwäsche gewechselt hatte, legte er seinen Patientin wieder in dieses und deckte ihn zu, bevor er verschwand küssten sie sich nochmal leidenschaftlich und mit einer Rauchbombe war KID verschwunden und liess einen erstaunten Shinichi mit einer weisen Rose zurück. Diese stellte er in die Vase wo auf seiner Kommode stand, danach kuschelte er sich wieder in die Kissen und träumte von einem Die in weiss welcher sein Herz gestohlen hatte.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich muss erst wieder in Schwung kommen mit schreiben.

Ich freue mich über eure Kommis.

Eure

Shadowphinix


End file.
